The Crossover Nobody Asked For!
by YANA347
Summary: Title inspired by GaoGaiKingTheGreaVA! What happens when Saitama discovers an underground filled with monsters who have been trapped for many many many years? Honestly, only chaos can ensue. Chaos, destruction, and pure awesomeness. This is likely to be a garbage story, so i apologize in advance, but hopefully somebody out there enjoys it!


Toriel Stood at the Entrance to the underground, awaiting Frisk. She couldn't let her leave…. If she did, Asgore would surely kill her…. Toriel told herself this over, and over, and over.

"I have to do this…. This is for the child…. I'm doing this… because I love them….." Toriel said to herself.

Soon enough, she heard the footsteps behind her. Toriel turned around to see the fallen child walking toward them, a toy knife in their hand. Frisk didn't want to use it though… They didn't want to hurt anyone. Toriel had shown Frisk nothing but kindness, generosity, and mercy. If she could, Frisk would even agree to stay with Toriel, but they both knew they couldn't… Frisk, needed to go home…. And to do that, she would have to get past the one person in this underground who had shown her love.

"You want to leave so badly….? Hmph….." Toriel said, her heart broken. "You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this…"

Toriel clenched her fists, the fire within her soul taking form as magic covered her hands, turning around to face Frisk. Tears in her eyes.

"Prove to me you are strong enough to survive-!"

"Hellooooooo?" A voice called from the other end of the tunnel.

Toriel looked upward in confusion. She didn't recognize the voice…. Could…. Could another human have fallen down soon after Frisk? Toriel looked down and saw that Frisk was just as confused. Guess she could put their fight on hold for now….

"Hello?" Toriel called from the other end of the tunnel.

"Is that your pie back there?" The voice called. He was getting closer.

Toriel was now thoroughly confused. "Um…. Yes? W-Who are you…?"

As Toriel asked that question, a figure stepped into the light of Toriel's fire, and out of the shadows. He was an average looking man, save for the odd costume and the bald head. He stepped forward and put his fist to his chest in greeting.

"My name is Saitama…" He answered.

(Cue the epic intro! watch?v=ZUBitwTn_VE I don't own this song)

Saitama lay on the ground, looking at the light above him. Somehow, while looking for a missing child who had run away from home, he had ended up here, in the bottom of a deep dark hole…. Welp, might as well get back up there. Saitama stood and looked to the sky, he'd made harder jumps before, but just as he bent his legs to leap upward, a voice called out to him.

"Howdy!" Said the small, squeaky voice.

Saitama raised an eyebrow and looked around, seeing only a lone golden flower on the ground, but soon, the voice spoke to him again.

"I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower~!" The voice said.

Flowey the flower? Could it be…. Saitama stepped closer to the lone flower and sure enough, it had a face on it, and it was…. Smiling at him?

Flowey looked to the new guy and chuckled. "Hmmmm… You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?"

Saitama nodded. The underground? Maybe there's some kind of civilization of talking flowers down here? Make's sense. Not like they'd be able to get out… But how would they get sunlight to grow….? Maybe there are more holes in the mountain? Can't be that many flowers then…. Maybe they don't need sunlight? Wonder if there are any flowers that don't need-

"Hey! HEY! I'm talking to you!" Saitama suddenly realized the flower was shouting at him.

"Hm? Sorry, I must've spaced out. What were you saying?" Saitama said to the flower.

Flowey growled but kept his cool, at least for now. Clearing his throat, Flowey slapped his fake little grin back onto his face and continued his façade.

"I was saying that I'd be willing to teach you how things work around here! See, down here, if you want to get stronger, you need to collect EXP! Get enough up it, and you gain LV! What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course~! I bet you'd like some love, wouldn't ya~?" Flowey said as he prepared his friendliness pellets-

"No thanks." Saitama said as he turned around and prepared to jump out of the hole.

Flowey was stunned…. 'No thanks'…..? What kind of response was that!?

"H-Hold on a minute!" Flowey said sinking into the ground and rising in front of Saitama. "A-Are you sure? Everybody could use a little LOVE~!"

"Yep." Saitama said in response.

But just before he jumped, Saitama noticed a little scrap of cloth. Walking over, he'd pick up a small piece of a blue and purple striped sweater. Turning back to a rather grumpy looking Flowey, He'd hold up the cloth and speak.

"Who does this belong to?" He'd ask.

Flowey looked at the cloth and smacked tisked. "Some kid fell down here not long ago. It belonged to them."

Saitama then walked over and crouched next to the flower. "Which direction did they go?"

"Hmph!" Flowey crossed his…. Leaves, and turned his back(?) to Saitama. "If you're not willing to listen to me, why should I tell you anything?!"

Saitama sighed. Guess he was gonna have to cooperate with this sassy lost flower…

"Fine, if I take some LOVE will you tell me where the child went?" He huffed.

Flowey chuckled and turned back to Saitama and winked. "Deal~!"

And with that, Flowey spawned his little friendliness pellets. Hovering them in the air, he spoke up.

"All you gotta do is catch as many of these as you can~!" Flowey chuckled to the foolish little idiot. He'd be dead in seconds!

Flowey grinned as he hurled the pellets at Saitama and cackled maniacally. "YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD ITS KILL OR… Be….. killed….?"

The pellets deflected right off of Saitama's chest, barely leaving a scratch.

Flowey gulped as he looked up at Saitama. What was once a blank, bored expression was now a face of danger. His eyes shadowed, creating a look that could turn medusa to stone.

"Did you just try to kill me…..?" Saitama said plainly.

Flowey was sweating pellets at this point. Who was this guy…..? Flowey decided that the best course of action was to leave. Clearly, Flowey wasn't nearly strong enough to defeat this man, so he sank into the ground, and got the hell out of there!

Saitama looked to the spot Flowey was originally at and scratched the back of his head in thought. 'Should I go after him? Well, the child does take priority here, I guess I'll worry about him later.'

And just like that, Saitama advanced forward through the ruins. There were a few monsters in his way, but nothing really worth killing. The most dangerous things here were all the spikes around here. Why so many spikes? They weren't really a problem though, all he had to do was just walk through them and the spikes just sort of snapped under his feet. This was actually fairly interesting. Who would have thought that an entire species of friendly monsters lived inside this mountain this whole time. He wondered why he never saw them around town. Could it be that they couldn't leave? Asking around, Saitama would find out that the human child he was looking for had been taken in by their Queen, Toriel, who lived not too far into the ruins.

A few punched doors and some more broken spikes later, (seriously who designed this place!?), Saitama found himself standing in front of a little house in the ruins. Could this have been the queen's home? Walking inside, he'd be welcomed by a nice, warm fireplace, a cozy atmosphere, and….. Dear god what was that smell?! It was….. Heavenly….! Running into the Kitchen, Saitama was met with one of the biggest pie's he'd ever seen! And it looked so good, it smelled so good! Cinnamon and Butterscotch, coming together in a beautifully flaky crust! With a slice already cut out of it, he could see that the inside was almost like a melted caramel texture, but it stayed oh so very solid. Saitama's mouth watered and his stomach growled at the very sight of this pie. His hand reached out for the beautifully crafted desert, before his other hand slapped it out of the way.

Saitama shook his head, snapping himself back into reality. "What am I thinking?! I can't just take a slice of pie without asking the owner first! It's bad manners…. Also theft…."

Saitama then searched the rest of the house, only to discover it was recently used…. Very recently in fact.

"Hellooooooo?" He called out into the house. No response.

He figured if there was nobody on the way to the house, and nobody up here, maybe there was somebody in the basement? Walking down, He'd be met with a rather long corridor and…. Voices? Wait, could it be? Walking down the hallway, Saitama would turn the corner to see a large humanoid goat woman, and a young child standing in front of them. The goat woman turned to the child, her hands holding a magical flame. Uh oh… this probably wasn't good… He'd have to think of a distraction and quick.

"Hellooooooo!" He'd call out to the goat woman…. And it actually worked!

Toriel put away her flames and looked to Saitama, who made his way up to the child. Purple and Blue striped sweater…. Bingo…. Which means if that's the child, then that must be the queen, which must mean that was her house… which means that pie must be hers as well!

"Is that your pie back there?" He'd ask the Queen.

"Um…. Yes? W-Who are you…?" She'd respond.

Smiling, Saitama would put his fist to his chest in greeting, and respond. "My name is Saitama….!"

 **Welp, here's the first chapter of The Crossover That Nobody Asked For! I don't know why I've don't this, but I apologize in advance. I honestly don't expect a lot of positive vibes from this, but hopefully somebody out there enjoys this! XD**


End file.
